1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to filtering of air for engines, and more particularly to an air box lid having an integrated filter.
2. General Background and State of the Art
The air used by engines in motor vehicles is typically filtered prior to being provided to the engines. A primary filter for filtering air is often installed inside of an air box, which is used to supply air to the engine. The air box also has an opening at the top for installation of the primary filter. Once the primary filter is installed, a lid is mounted on the air box to close the opening so that dirt or other debris, including water, is kept from entering the air box through the opening to damage and/or degrade the performance of the primary filter.
In order to improve engine performance, small holes have been drilled on the lid and/or air box to insert small foam filters in the holes in order to increase air flow into the air box, and ultimately to the engine. This requires the user to modify the air box. Further, the resulting improvement to the air flow is often disappointing. One other known method to increase air flow has been to remove the lid completely, which then leaves the primary filter completely exposed to the environment.